Destinies Intertwined
by Iz and M
Summary: They both have their secrets, from each other and from the rest of the world. Neither chose to be different, neither asked for what was to come. Fate had other plans. Now, they'll need each other more than ever before.


**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Obviously. (:**

**M's A/N: Hello everyone, I just want to say I'm writing this with my best friend, and I absolutely love it. Anyways! You've clicked on this story so you should probably give it a chance. I thank you in advance, and I hope you enjoy the read! Please, leave a review and tell us what you think.**

**Iz's A/N: Awkward HELLO! I am definitely the Scopily fan in this best-friendship, so I want to thank my Best friend for breaking down and writing this with me. I hope you all enjoy it and leave us a note so we know your thoughts and opinions!**

_**Light and Dark, mistaken and mistreated, two hearts with destiny undeniable**_

_**Bloodshed and tears, one chance to change the world**_

_**To find the truth**_

_**Two hearts collide in fate**_

_**Starts align on the longest night**_

_**For then and only then**_

_**Can Evil show its true form**_

_**The seventeenth solstice**_

_**Will it all transpire**_

_**And then purity will hang in the balance**_

_**If not prevented**_

_**History shall repeat**_

Once upon a time there was a girl.

This particular girl was not normal; she was special.

You see, this girl could feel people's emotions. She knew right away if any person was sad or lonely or even if they were telling a lie.

She didn't mind having this power, because she liked to help people, and being able to feel what they were feeling made her empathetic. She had a kind heart and she made it her life's mission to help those around her. There was one person, however, that refused her help and confused the girl to no end. It was a boy, a shy boy, with stubborn shell. She could see he was hurting, that he was hiding something, but he was strong. He wouldn't let her in.

You must understand that the boy was special too. He had power that rivaled hers in strength and skill. This boy could read minds rather than feel emotion, it was more precise in most ways, but what people think sometimes contradicts what they feel. This telepathy was something he often used to protect himself from others. Many sought to use the boy for his skill and he felt like he could trust no one. Even his own parents avoided him now, locked him up at night, they loved him. They did. They only wanted him to be safe.

They could only do so much to protect their son though. He was free to fall victim to those around him once September came and he returned to school. They had hope though:

Lily Luna Potter.

Scorpius would be safe with her. If only he was willing to cooperate.

"Must you be so difficult about this?" an annoyed voice cut through Scorpius' inner most thoughts. _You really have to get going._

"Yes," The boy answered in a monotone voice. He was always careful to keep emotion out of his voice; emotion is weakness…"but I suppose I should be going father." Draco Malfoy cringed at his son's tone and exchanged an apprehensive look with his wife. All Astoria could do was avert her eyes,attempting to find something, anything to say, but for once in her life she couldn't say a word. How do you let go of your son when you know he isn't _well_? How do you let him walk away without any advice for what may be coming, the dangers he may face.

"Scorpius, will you be alright?" Astoria asked finally, her aged features still looking graceful despite her stress lines. Her son didn't respond but merely shrugged and turned his back on the three. Draco shook his head in annoyance; his son was too thick headed, although he couldn't be too angry because it ran in the family.

"I'll be just fine mother," He answered, glaring at the vibrant red train growling to life before him. Lily rolled her eyes at him. She could tell that he was annoyed and nervous despite the fact that he was trying desperately to conceal it. She tugged at her hair in annoyance. _Prat._

"Lily, dear, please do you best to watch after him…I'm sorry to burden you with this…" Lily smiled at the anxious mother and nodded.

"I will. Please, try not to worry yourselves sick," She said with a light laugh trying to lighten the mood.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he turned away from the ginger girl and his parents, "I'll write. See you at Christmas." And he disappeared onto the whistling train. Lily glanced at the Malfoy parents and could feel their worry and frowned.

"I'll watch him…" They nodded sullenly and took their leave. Lily waved frantically toward her family as she followed her blonde companion toward the Hogwarts Express.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily Scorpius Malfoy. We're stuck in this together," Lily called after him, smirking at his irritation. She may have wanted to help him but getting under his skin was just the first step in Operation: Scorpius Has Emotion.

"Spectacular." Scorpius drawled slipping into an empty compartment near the back of the train. It was the beginning of his sixth year, and he was far from excited. He unlike the popular opinion of most didn't like Hogwarts. He didn't like people in general. Only on rare occasions did he actually have a conversation with a person…he was an outsider. No one other than this damn _Potter _bothered him. It was annoying.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated Mr. Malfoy. It isn't really wanted either," Lily sighed, climbing in the carriage and taking the seat across from him. Lily smiled at his glare, thinking how it was a nice change from his usual stony face. Lily looked at Scorpius expectantly.

_If this boy thinks he's pushing my away, HAH! Think again, Scorpius Malfoy, think again! _The boy shook his head and rested his hand on his chin looking as the train station disappeared, "That's what you think…"

"I don't think, Score, I know. No one likes a smartass," Lily said with an innocent smile. Scorpius groaned and covered his face with his hand. He hated how gutsy fourth years got.

"What a potty mouth you have Potter," Scorpius said humorlessly.

"Careful, that almost sounded witty," She mused with a smirk playing on her pale pink lips.

"No not witty. Unamused actually. So, please enlighten me on why I have a _little _girl babysitting me." Scorpius asked staring at his shoes, studying the laces carefully. Lily folded her hands in front of her and pulled her legs into a crisscross.

"That's for me to know." _If he only knew._

Scorpius' head shot up quickly. He looked at Lily intensely and tried desperately to understand what she meant. Lily stared back equally curious. His emotions were all over the place. They both used their hidden talents to try and find the answers they were seeking and both were disappointed. Neither of them could crack the through the other's "force field" so to say.

"Whatever." Scorpius muttered and laid back in his seat, "Just try and stay out of my way, and don't expect me to be overly friendly." Lily frowned and copied his movement and crossed her arms across her chest; her vibrant red hair shimmering in the sun.

"I don't expect anything less." Lily closed her eyes and allowed her mind to drift into a place of peace. When she was in this place of calm no one else's emotions entered her thoughts, she was free to escape into herself. Lily sat there, completely unaware of the blonde studying her from across the compartment.

He couldn't hear her anymore.

Scorpius couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl, her eyes closed to the fluttering rays coming through the shades. He closed his eyes and listened, deeper into her mind but nothing. Absolutely nothing. It scared him. He shot up from his seat suddenly and ran from the room, leaving Lily alone to an empty compartment, Scorpius made his way down the hallway and hopped into the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind him.

_What the fuck was that?_ Scorpius pondered. He had never encountered a person who could simply close off their thoughts to him. He splashed some ice cold water on his face. Scorpius knew he was overreacting but after a life of constant noise he couldn't help but be startled from the silence.

When he returned to the cabin Lily was breathing evenly. He took a moment to take in her image. She was small, smaller than the average fourth year. Her dark red hair was a mass of curls that fell below her shoulders. He knew that hidden behind her closed eyelids were her starling blue orbs that seemed to penetrate a person right to the soul.

Scorpius sat down in the compartment and laid his forehead against the window. He had been a freak for as long as he could remember, which was saying a lot, he _was _a wizard and all, but the whole mind reading trick was not normal. It was not something wizards do, not something that any of his family has ever been able to do, it was just him. He even did research and couldn't find a probable explanation, nothing made sense.

He hoped to change that this year though. Scorpius had a plan in mind; he had every intention of discovering the truth behind his…special skill, and to see if there were others like him. Scorpius knew that he had to get into the restricted section this year to see if anything was buried deep in those volumes not for the faint of heart. He had already searched the entire library at both the manor and the school, this was his last hope. He had a long year ahead of him.

Lily peeked through her lashes at the sleepy boy lounging against the window. She could faintly sense the fear and determination rattling through his bones. It perked her interest, to be brutally honest. Scorpius Malfoy was different, and she was different so she always had this connection with him ever since they were kids. The Malfoy and Potter families were close, so Scorpius had been around a lot. Lily was the first to see his spiral into his emotionless zombie state. It started so suddenly.

She was determined to figure out why they were different.

Lily didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't help but find Scorpius attractive. He had grown a few inches over the summer, his hair was longer but it worked with his face, and Quidditch at the manor had clearly paid off. Lily wasn't worried about how she could gain his attention, oh no. Lily was worried about the attention HE would get. She knew Scorpius well; he couldn't handle it if girls started throwing themselves at him more.

She never really understood what girls saw in him. She laughed hysterically when her cousins gushed about how mysterious he was. _More like introverted, _Lily thought with a laugh.

Lily watched with a blush as a small, almost none existent twitch of a smile graced the boy's face. Embarrassed that he somehow knew what she was thinking, the girl sunk down in the train station seat and shut herself down. She locked away her thoughts and allowed herself to drift off into a restless sleep.

It only felt like a couple minutes before Lily found herself flung from the bench as the train lurched suddenly, and if it wasn't awkward enough, Scorpius...got thrown off the bench as well

Lily landed on the floor, her head bouncing against the seat, her eyes closing on the impact. She felt a sudden weight on top of her, whatever it was, it was very warm. Lily opened her eyes slowly, turning to face the mass covering her body.

Scorpius looked back rather perplexed. _Well this is new_, he thought. Ashamed as any normal male would be to admit it, Scorpius had never been this close to a girl, well if you could call Potter that.

"Erm…," Lily said dimwittedly. She wasn't sure what to think. Her mind went blank.

"Potter? Are you okay?" the boy asked softly, his eyes flickering over her curiously trying to spot any injuries on her, well that's what he told himself anyway.

"I'm fine, but…no offense, but please…_get off_," she breathed, his body crushing her lungs.

Scorpius flushed and quickly shifted to his hip to allow Lily to breathe. He pushed off his side and Lily sat up quickly, clutching her head from the sudden pain.

"Ow," Lily mumbled, clutching her eyes shut. _I must have hit my head harder than I thought_.

"Here, let me see," Scorpius said, his tone not allowing for argument. He moved closer to Lily, crouching down to examine her head carefully.

"How's it looking doc?" Lily asked with a slightly sarcastic tone as Scorpius prodded the small bump on her head. Lily winced in pain but all she could see was a pair of grey eyes focused on her. It made her nervous, she'll admit. Scorpius didn't answer at first but continued to rub his fingers across the bruise.

"I think you'll live," he said with careful grey eyes scanning the injury. Lily and Scorpius sat there together, "we should get ready," he said averting his eyes to his hand.

"Well thank you for the concern, Score." Lily smiled a bit. His embarrassment and concern made her think that she was slowly breaking through his shell.

"Score?" he asked curiously. He reached above the seats to grab his trunk, absentmindedly lifting Lily's down as well. Lily did not miss this small action but chose not to comment.

"Yes, Score. Your name is entirely too long and as your friend I'm allowed to shorten it to a name of my choosing," Lily stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright then Lils," Scorpius retorted, knowing already that the nickname irked the girl to no tomorrow.

"No!" Lily half-shrieked, "anything but that!"

"No…I rather like it…it reflects your short…stature."

Scorpius abruptly frowned and his face went blank. Lily was quick to take notice and scowled, attempting to be sympathetic.

"What so now that we're here, the little personality you have is going to go hide again?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

Scorpius glared at the petite red head and swiftly left their shared compartment. Lily groaned and banged her head against the door frame, forgetting her small bump. Every time she got close to him she messed it all up.

"It's going to be a long year," Lily sighed.

**A/N: If you liked what we wrote check out some of our other stories. Just search for May Braylen and Eliza Jane Kelley and watch your fiction dreams come true!**


End file.
